Hiding The Hurt
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Carrie has a horrible life! She always gets bullied and abused at school and everyone calls her mean names. Sucky summary I know! Rated T for swearing, cutting, blood and bulling. They are all 13 in this story. CHAPTER 6 UPLOADED!
1. Bullied

**AN: Hey guys, I** am** so sorry for not updating my stories in like a week. It's just school, school school. So annoying! I would like to thank Datrandomcat for suggesting the title for my story. Please read Datrandomcat's stories they are amazing. I hope you enjoy this story. Rated T for swearing and cutting.**

**Couple: Larrie (Larry and Carrie)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>In Peaceville High, there was over 2000 students in this school which there was 400 students in each year. There was a girl with blue hair up to her shoulders, an orange skull beanie, a black and white sleeved t-shirt with an orange skirt and, blue and white trainers, this girl name was called Carrie Beff. Ever since Carrie was 11 years old, she had been bullied by people due to her having different hair and similar things as Corey Riffin (except the skirt). She had been recently cutting herself and has been crying to herself in the bathroom and her bedroom, ever since she was bullied. Her dad had died ten years ago, she had been going through a tough experience in her life. She had only 3 friends that cares about her while everyone just treats her like garbage.<p>

There had been rumors going round the school about a video of her. "Hey Carrie, you might wanna see this video of you." The red-head boy known as Larry a. "Wait what video?" Carrie asked. "Oh, it's not really that bad, its just about you." The blonde told the blue haired girl as Konnie pressed the space button to watch the video. _**'Is this the kinda girl you want here? Well look at her she is a blue haired freak, a slut, emo, a bad influence to the school, a rock star wannabe, dim-witted and a loner. She doesn't deserve to live, she deserves to die.'** _ Carrie had looked upset when she saw the entire video and everyone gave her a worried face. Carrie had run away as the other Newman's went after her and had seen her run to the gym where nobody was there apart from her. The Newman's went to her as she had her knees to her chest crying. "Carrie, its ok." Larry said in a firmed voice. "No it's not, now everyone hates me and thinks I'm a total freak." Carrie sobbed. "Carrie don't say that, you are pretty no beautiful, you are like a goddess." Larry said blushing dark as his hair. "Really thanks guys." Carrie started to smile and gave her best friends a hug, they had left the gym and went home.

When Carrie had arrived at her house, she had went to her bedroom and got an out a razor blade from her draw and started cutting her arm. The only reason why Carrie was cutting herself is so she wouldn't see the people who bullied her for years. She screeched in pain and had put a wet cloth over the cuts she had done to her arm. Carrie had felt pain in her arms but the pain went away in her heart, she had fallen a sleep on her bed thinking about what had happened in school today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys sorry if this chapter was short, boring and choppy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update a chapter as soon as possible. :) Bye<strong>


	2. Lies

(Carrie's POV)

My alarm went off as I woke up, I looked at the time which was 7:58. I was late for school! "Shit!" I said to my self. I had quickly put on my casual thing that I usually wear and brushed my hair and teeth. I had left the house and had caught up with Larry,Kim and Konnie were they where at the bus stop. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, my alarm went off late." I said hesitating. "Hey Car its ok, how are you feeling." My best friend/crush said to me as I blushed red. "I feeling fine thanks Lar." I said in my normal voice but a little bit quite. We had all walked to school and finally arrived at the school at 8:10 and all went to biology, we were all in different classes while I'm on my own with the bullies.

When I went into the classroom, everyone looked at me dead silent. I had sat down on my stool opening my biology book as I felt spit balls getting thrown at my head, I had turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes giving me a glare. I hate this girl with so much passion that I want to kill her, I hate her more than Corey. "What whorrie." The blonde girl said as she made me so angry that she called me something I hate. "What do you want Amanda?" I gave her another glare and she had smirked. "Oh it's just that, has anyone told you that you look fat?" Amanda said as I was confused. "N-n-no I'm not." I stuttered. "Yh you are, everyone said so even your friends does." Amanda whispered in my ear as I thought she was lying. "T-t-that's not true,my friends would tell me everything." I had told her. "Oh really, how come Larry posted up on Bleater (Twitter) that _**'Carrie Beff is fat and ugly.'** _Amanda put the phone near my face as I was surprised. "Amanda, Carrie, pay attention I have an announcement." The biology teacher said. I kept thinking in my mind,** 'Why would Larry think of me like that, yesterday he said I am as beautiful as a goddess.' **I had started to cry but nobody noticed. "So as you know class, you will have an injection in your arm." I had heard what Miss Jackson said ,as I had snapped back into reality. "Ummm Miss Jackson, when will the injection be?" I asked nervously. "Miss Beff the injection will be today at the nurses office." Miss Jackson explained, as I started to freak out because I had cuts everywhere on my arms ,so I thought of an idea. "Ummm Miss, I feel sick." I said faking. "Sheesh Louise Carrie its just an injection, just a needle goes inside of you for a second and then the needle comes out." Miss Jackson said.

I had went to the nurses as people kept pushing me everywhere and I was knocked on the floor. About a minute later someone had helped me up the floor which was Larry, I was pretty surprised that Larry would even help me up on the floor after all the things that he said about me on Bleater. "Hey Car, are you ok?" Larry asked as I smiled for a second at him, then gave him a glare. I had grabbed his hand and then said to him, "What's it to you!" I sounded really harsh, and then I had pushed him on the floor. "Car, what's wrong?" Larry said to me gazing into my blue eyes. "You're a short wimp with ugly hair, ugly face and ugly clothes."I shouted at him as I saw Larry crying. "Carrie this is the you I don't know. Your not mean to people. I thought you had a beautiful soul inside of you, but I guess I was wrong." Larry had run off as I grabbed his right arm and had looked into his green and grey eyes. "Larry look the reason why I am angry at you is because you said those rude things about me on Bleater, saying I am fat and ugly." I explained as Larry was confused. "Car, I wouldn't say those things about you. Your beautiful, smart, independent and friendly." After all the things Larry said about me, I started to cry and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder, as he put his arms around my back. "Shhh Car, its ok." Larry said softly as I put my teeth on my lip and had tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Is everything ok?<strong>

**Who posted the comment about Carrie?**

**Is Carrie gonna be able to hide the cuts from the nurse or anyone else?**

**Find out soon? I will upload a chapter on Monday or Tuesday. Bye :)**


	3. Flashbacks

**AN: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3. I would like to say thankyou to everyone who had reviewed on my story. I am really happy I got 8 reviews in 2 chapters all because of use. I would like to thank someone for suggesting this idea about why Carrie hates Amanda so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

* * *

><p>(Carrie's POV)<p>

In the nurses office, I was having my injection which weren't so bad except the nurse had seen all the cuts on her arm. "What had happened to your arm?" asked the nurse and I had just made up a lie, she can't know that I cut myself. "My cat Dr Purrs is really vicious to me, so he scratches me." I lied as she gave me a funny look. "Wow that's a lot of cuts, but how come it's not anywhere else." The nurse questioned me but there was cuts on my body. "Some on my hip but it's not worse like my arms, can I go." I asked the nurse while she was nodding. "Hey Car, how did the injection go?" Larry asked me. "It went alright." I shrugged my shoulders. "Um Car, can I ask you something?" Larry put his hand on my shoulder. "Umm sure Lar." I snapped back to reality once again. "How come you hate Amanda so much and you get bullied?" "I don't want to talk about" I put my hand on my elbow. "Carrie, I need to know. I'm worried about you." Larry was starting to get serious. "It all started in 7th grade." I took a deep breath and started to tell the story.

* * *

><p>(Flashback) (Carrie's POV)<p>

When we were in 7th grade, I was a shy person who didn't make much friends until I met Amanda. Amanda was really sweet to me, and we would share everything. I told her one of my darkest secrets that I had a crush on a guy called Kevin Miller. She had promised to keep it as a secret until she had told everyone about me having a crush on some popular boy, I would always draw pictures of him in my notebook and always draw hearts. He thought I was a stalker just because I had a huge crush on him, but then Amanda took him away from me, then pushed me on the floor, kicked my face, and then grabbed my collar slapped my face and told me, "Don't ever mess with me, got it!" Amanda growled at me aggressively with her eyebrows being like daggers. Everyone was laughing at me and calling me selfish names like loser,idiot and more, while I started to develop tears in my eyes and had run away from this nightmare. Every time Amanda would see me, she would trip me up, give me swirlies and would call me offensive names. After not being friends for a few weeks, I had been burning up the pictures of me and Amanda being friends, but to be honest I felt a lot better, when I realized Amanda was a backstabbing cow.

* * *

><p>(Larry's POV)<p>

I can't believe my best friend/crush is getting bullied just because she liked some guy. I saw Carrie putting her hands onto her eyes, as I went over to her I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Larry whispered to her ear while stroking her smooth blue hair. I really want to confess my feelings to her right now, but I'm afraid it's going to ruin our friendship and the band. Carrie is the most person I feel sorry for, losing her dad, Mina's gone to college for a year and her mum is always busy with work and don't get time to look after her. We had stayed silence for a minute before he had let go each other. "You ok?" I gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, I could just look at them forever they are way more beautiful than violets. "Yh, I'm ok when your here with me." I saw Carrie smiling she had looked cute, I mean who wouldn't love this girl. "Umm Larrs, would it be alright if you sleep round my house you know like a sleepover just us two." Carrie said to me when I was blushing dark red like my hair. "S-sure C-car." I stuttered like an idiot in front of Carrie. "Oh thank you Larrs." Carrie was giving me a tight hug. "No problem Car, if this makes you feel better." I said as I saw her blushing a bit of pink on her cheeks, and we had left the school to go to Carrie's house.

* * *

><p><strong>How will the sleepover go at Carrie's house?<strong>

**AN: Hey guys, how you been? This story will have about 5/6 chapters in this story, I know it's really short. Guys I am really sorry about making these chapters to dam short. I hope this chapter was ok? I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet! Bye guys.**


	4. Not A Chapter

**AN: Hey guys, this is not a chapter. Sorry :(. I just wanted to tell use guys I will upload a chapter for this story on Tuesday's and Friday's. Alternate Universe Of Grojband will come out every two weeks on a Friday or a Saturday (I can't do it on any other days due to school). I will upload a chapter of Alternate Universe Of Grojband on Saturday and Hiding The Hurt on Friday.**

**Also please vote on my poll of what story I will be writing, the poll will close on the Wednesday 26th November (2 weeks from now). Remember the one that has the most votes will be written. I will possible write some of them, if I feel like it.**

**Here are some story idea's:**

**1. Cinderlaney**

**2. Corey and Laney Love Life**

**3. Starlights One- Shots**

**4. Problems**

**5. Dark Side**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for not posting a chapter of Hiding The Hurt. Bye Guys. :)**


	5. A Real Ending

(Larry's POV)

We was just walking down to Car's house having a sleepover. I had looked at Carrie's beautiful face, don't get me wrong she looks as cute as a button. "Lars. Earth to Larrs." Carrie waved her hand at my face as I woke up. "Huh?" I was so dumbstruck in front of my best friend. "Where here!" Carrie laughed at me but in a good way as we entered into Carrie's house. "Wait here Larrs, I got to go to the bathroom." Carrie said while I nodded. She had went up the stairs to the bathroom while I went on my iPod listening to music playing games.

It has been an hour since Carrie's been in the bathroom, I wonder what's going on. So I went upstairs and knocked on the door, but no answer, I knocked again but it was very silence in there, I started to get scared. I had kicked the door several time ,and the door had finally opened. When I had went into the bathroom, I had seen Carrie laying on the floor with so much blood on the floor, with her arm being sliced open and having pale skin as I had started to tremble. Tears had started rolling down to my cheeks and kept saying to Carrie, "Carrie, please don't die on me. I need you because I love you." I had started crying more and I had immediately rang Kim, Konnie and the ambulance to come to Carrie's house. Kim and Konnie had come 5 minutes after I called them on the phone. "Larry, what's going on?" Kim asked me. "It's Carrie." I couldn't say more as I had held my tears back from it coming out of my eyes. Konnie and Kim had went up the stairs and had seen Carrie laying on the floor losing so much blood as I saw them hugging and crying. "Is Carrie really dead." Konnie said in a low voice crying so much with her sister as I had hugged the two sisters. The ambulance had come to Carrie's house and had taken Carrie to the paramedic, I had quickly kissed her forehead before she went away.

* * *

><p>(Kim's POV)<p>

I had seen everyone crying especially Larry because he had a big crush on Carrie ever since he first met her. Me, Larry and Konnie had went with paramedic and we all stood there next to Carrie. Larry was holding Carrie's hand putting his head on her hand. I heard him muttering to Carrie saying, "I love you Car with all my heart, I know it's all my fault and I should have been there for you" I had felt tears coming out of my eyes seeing how much Larry cared about Carrie. I went to Larry giving him a comforting hug to get rid of the pain that had just happened. "It's not your fault Larry, you didn't know." I said to my red-haired friend.

* * *

><p>(Larry's POV)<p>

About 20 minutes later, we had arrived at the hospital. Me,Kim and Konnie was at the waiting room checking if Carrie was going to live or not. The operation took a few hours to do but it was finally done. The doctor had come to us, telling us about Carrie. I was trembling with fear that my hands was sweating finding out if my best friend and crush is alive or dead. I hope she's alive ,so I can tell her how I feel about her. "We have some good news and some bad news." The doctor had started explaining. "The good news is she is alive but the bad news is she has to stay in hospital for a week due to losing so much blood inside her arm." The doctor had explained more information about Carrie. "But only one person will be allowed in out of time." The doctor added my information as Konnie and Kim is giving me a warm smile. "Go get your girl!" Konnie gave me courage and I smiled.

* * *

><p>(Carrie's POV)<p>

I was resting on the hospital bed with some stitches in my arms. I can't believe I cut myself really deep in my arm and then I passed up. I saw a boy with red hair, beautiful green eyes and striped t-shirt coming into the bedroom. I couldn't recognise but it was Larry. "L-l-lar-r-ry." I had stuttered a bit. "Car!" Larry ran to me giving me a hug. "Are you ok." Larry stroked my hair. "Yh." I answered. "Carrie, I need to tell you something." I saw Larry looking nervous. "Sure Larrs." I said. Larry had taken a deep breath and started speaking, "Carrie, ever since I first met you, I had a massive crush on you. After what happened today, I thought I'll never see you again. I love you Car." After that speech I had tears coming down my eyes, but this time happy tears. "Oh Lars, I love you too." I screamed with passion and kissed him on the lips. About a minute later, we separated from our kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. Larry had gotten onto the hospital bed and wrapped his arm around me, making me feel comfortable and kissed his cheek. "Car, please promise me not to cut yourself ever again." Larry said giving me sorrow eyes. "I promise." I smiled giving Larry another kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>(No One's POV)<p>

After the week of being in the hospital, Carrie and Larry has been dating with no problems. Carrie has not been cutting but she still gets bullied by Amanda. But soon she will get her revenge on Amanda. So the happy couple had lived happily ever after.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW that was a really bad ending. WORST ENDING EVER! Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. I will be doing more one shots of Larrie (Larry and Carrie) soon. Bye guys.<strong>


	6. Alternate Ending

(Larry's POV)

About 20 minutes later, we had arrived at the hospital. Me,Kim and Konnie was at the waiting room checking if Carrie was going to live or not. The operation took a few hours to do but it was finally done. The doctor had come to us, telling us about Carrie. I was trembling with fear that my hands was sweating finding out if my best friend and crush is alive or dead. I hope she's alive ,so I can tell her how I feel about her. "We have some terrible news." The doctor had started explaining as my eyes started to widen.. Is she dead? "I-is-s she dead?" My lip started to tremble as tears was coming out of my eyes. "I'm afraid that due to losing so much blood, her injuries were to server for us to save her. I think she was trying to commit suicide but I don't how long she has left to live, so I suggest that use guys say your last goodbyes." The doctor had explained more information about Carrie. Carrie is dead? This is all my fucking fault I should of saved her instead of being an oblivious idiot to her. Kim and Konnie was crying hugging each other, but I cried way more.

We all went inside the room where Carrie had her eyes closed with blood everywhere on her arms along with those hoses. I was terrified, really terrified. Me, Kim and Konnie walked towards Carrie seeing her with more cuts where we were just standing. "Carrie no!" I heard Kim saying seeing her cry. "I can't b-belive it, is she." Konnie stuttered with her holding Kim's hand. "No Carrie you can't die I didn't even get the chance to say how much I love you." I felt tears flowing from my eyes which caused a drop of my tear onto Carrie which made her eyes open a bit. Is she alive? Please let her be alive. "I l-love you too Larry. Use g-guys a-are a-mazing I'll miss you all." Carrie tried to explaining as the bleeping machine went off. Carrie's dead. I kept blinking every second with the tears from my eyes rolling down. "I'm sorry she's gone." The doctor said. I got on my knees crying and screaming. Kim and Konnie had wrapped their arms around me for comfort as I saw them crying as well. This is all my fault. I will not be able to sleep a wink for the rest of my life.

(No One's POV)

A week later was the funeral were Larry, Konnie and Kim was all dressed in black sitting on the chairs with everyone. Grojband, Trina and Carrie's sister Mina came to her funeral, even though they were frienenimes with Carrie and her band. Laney and Corey had sat next to Larry trying to comfort him with Laney rubbing his back. "Are you ok dude?" Corey asked the red haired bassist. "No, I don't know why she committed suicide. This feels like this is my fault." Larry had more tears coming down his eyes. Laney had got Larry's head and faced her gazing into her olive eyes. "Larry listen, this is not your fault she committed suicide you helped her get to the hospital that's what matters." Laney explained. "Thanks Laney." Larry said hugging Laney. "We will all miss Carrie Jarden Beff, her lovely smile, her laugh." The priest said.

After the funeral, the two people had put the coffin under the ground going down slowly as everyone threw flowers into it. Larry had left a golden bracelet saying her name on it. He had felt a slight touch on his shoulder which was Laney, Larry started developing more tears after the funeral and hugged Laney tightly. "Shhhhhh, it's ok Larry shes in a better place." Laney said with Larry's head on her shoulder. Larry let go of Laney for a couple of minutes. "Guy's I think I need some alone time." Larry said to his friends as they all left. Larry went towards the coffin where Carrie was and started singing.

**Because Of You By Larry Nepp (Originally by Kelly Clarkson)**

Larry started having flashback about him, Carrie, Kim and Konnie all having a good time. He remembered the times that Carrie would touch his hair while giving him nudgies, give him bear hugs and bring him to her face. This caused Larry's heart to cause so much misery.

"I will miss you Carrie Beff." Larry whispered.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to do an alternate ending what would happen if Carrie did actually died. I had thought of an idea of doing a sequel called Carrie's Revenge. If you think that's a good idea please tell me in the reviews or PM me. BTW Chapter 5 is the real ending not this one. I hope this chapter of Hiding The Hurt was ok.<strong>

**SELF TO NOTE: NEVER COMMIT SUISIDE IT'S FUCKING STUPID TO DO! **

**Bye guys I hope you enjoyed this alternate ending.**


End file.
